callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
AUG HBAR
The Steyr Mannlicher AUG HBAR is a variant of an Austrian assault rifle originally designed in the 1970s. The Armee Universal Gewehr ("universal army rifle"), was adopted by Austrian forces in 1977. It has since become the standard small firearm for the Austrian Bundesheer and national police units, as well as the Irish Army. The Australian & New Zealand Defence forces use a variant called the AUS Steyr, increasing its popularity worldwide. The AUG is considered one of the first successful 'bullpup' weapons, weapons which have the magazine repositioned behind the trigger to create a more compact weapon without sacrificing barrel length. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The AUG HBAR is a LMG found in Modern Warfare 2 and can be found throughout the singleplayer campaign, and can come with a standard AUG A1 scope that is unavailable in Multiplayer. The scope uses the standard sniper scope graphic when zoomed in. In Multiplayer, the weapon is unlocked at Level 32. The AUG HBAR is a very unique weapon given its classification; it is an LMG with low recoil and high damage, but carries only 42 rounds in a magazine and reloads only slightly slower than the average Assault Rifle. Due to its blend of LMG and Assault Rifle traits, the weapon is very popular online. The weapon also happens to be the best option for players looking to obtain the "Dictator" title because of its low magazine capacity for an LMG, as well as its low rate of fire and low recoil. Otherwise, the AUG HBAR is an all around good weapon, with decent power and rate of fire. The AUG HBAR is strikingly similar to the RPD, both sharing relatively low recoil (though the AUG HBAR's is lower), extremely clear iron sights, and have identical rate of fire and damage, the major differences being the AUG HBAR is much faster to reload but the RPD holds over twice as many rounds as the AUG HBAR. The AUG can fill a variety of roles much like the ACR assault rifle, however it is ill-advised to use it at close range where weapons with a higher rate of fire will overwhelm you. A silencer can make this weapon into a very powerful stealth weapon, while a heartbeat sensor can aid in pinpointing enemies. ACOG scopes introduce slightly more recoil, although this is reduced with the grip, and thermal scopes are very effective on this weapon, making the grip less useful. Holographic or red dot sights tend to vary in their usefulness, some people prefer a reflex sight to target enemies more easily at medium range, while others prefer to use the iron sights for long distance shooting. AUG HBARs benefit greatly from Bling and can fit a large array of roles from Heavy Machine Gunner, to a silent killer. The small magazine means less ammo, watch your ammo counter if you happen to survive for a long time. This can be countered with the scavenger perk. Image:AUG_HBAR.JPG|AUG HBAR in Single Player. Notice the default scope. File:AUG_HBAR_Sight_MW2.jpg|AUG HBAR Ironsight Weapon Attachments * Grip (Marksman I) *Red Dot Sight (Marksman II) *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight (60 kills while aiming down the Red Dot Sight) *Silencer (Marksman III) *Heartbeat Sensor (15 kills with the silencer attached) *ACOG Scope (Marksman IV) *Thermal Scope (20 kills while aiming down ACOG) *FMJ (Full Metal Jacket) (Marksman V) *Extended Mags (40 kills with Bullet Penetration while using FMJ) *AUG A1 Scope (Identical to Sniper Scope) (Campaign & Spec Ops only) Trivia *In the Campaign of Modern Warfare 2, the AUG HBAR is actually just a standard AUG A2 assault rifle. In Multiplayer, it is the actual HBAR the game depicts it as with the Bipod-Mounted Barrel and Large Magazine. *In real life, the AUG has an attached foregrip. In MW2's multiplayer, it must be unlocked, but it looks nothing like the actual AUG foregrip. *While MW2 was in development, the AUG used the L86 LSW's pick-up icon. *The AUG and RPD are the only primary weapons in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 to have only one iron sight. All others have two iron sights, a rear sight and a front sight. *The charging handle on the left side moves upon firing, which does not happen in real life. *In campaign the ammo counter on the bottom right corner of the screen will have the ammo of the AUG HBAR lined up like it would be on an assault rifle or submachine gun. *When NPCs pick up the AUG, they do not hold it by the foregrip, instead holding it like any ordinary rifle. This causes the foregrip to go straight though their hand. *In singleplayer, the AUG is only used by Russian troops wearing snow uniforms. *The sights of the default scope on the AUG HBAR is the same as the scope sights on sniper rifles (x2 scope). *It is modeled with the standard 30 round magazine, but in-game it holds 42 rounds. *In single player, the AUG HBAR has much higher rate of fire than in multiplayer. Category:Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:LMGs Category:Machine Guns Category:Austrian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Bullpup-Configurated Category:Multiplayer